Episode 7733 (26th January 2017)
Plot Sam and Debbie head for the door, but it's locked. They hear Chrissie approaching and Sam accidentally knocks over a file. Debbie runs up the stairs just before Chrissie, Lawrence and police officers appear in the office. Chrissie asks Sam to make them a coffee before he leaves. Marlon and Carly's dinner party gets underway and Rhona and Pierce turn up a little late. Ross and Rebecca arrive at Home Farm but Ross is nervous about the police being there. Diane, Doug and Laurel clean up the water and Arthur tells Ashley it isn't his fault. Whilst Gabby leads Ashley upstairs to change his socks, Laurel admits to Doug that she sometimes wants to scream at Ashley. Diane assures Laurel she's been amazing with Ashley, and states it's not fair on anyone to carry on like this. Doug insists it's time for residential care and presents Laurel with a cheque to help cover the cost. Sam rushes back to Wishing Well and tells Zak and Lisa that Debbie's stuck at Home Farm, unaware Sarah is listening in from the stairs. DC Khan explains to Chrissie that the bank have confirmed that her passport was used for identification, but Chrissie protests that it's been taken. DC Khan brings up Lachlan being behind bars, but Chrissie insists Lachlan wouldn't do this. The police find the passport, and are left unconvinced a crime has been committed. At Tall Trees Cottage, the party guests decide to play fess up or forfeit. Ashley sees his reflection in the window and becomes distressed. Laurel tells Gabby and Arthur that she has found a care home for Ashley that's close by. DC Khan explains to Chrissie that there's no evidence money was stolen, and questions if anyone saw her at the time of the alleged theft. Debbie begins to creep down the stairs as everyone leaves the office. Lawrence and Chrissie find Rebecca and Ross in the living and Lawrence orders Ross to get out. Ross sees Debbie and distracts Rebecca so she can sneak out. Cain finds Charity outside Home Farm and questions why she isn't returning the passport. Debbie sees them, and Cain warns Debbie to stay away from Ross. As part of the game, Rhona embarrasses herself and shocks everyone else by admitting Cain would be her fantasy one night stand. After Rhona's confession, everyone is feeling awkward. Pierce makes thing worse by revealing he and Rhona nearly had sex on the way over. Rhona makes excuses to leave and Pierce follows after her. Lisa tells Zak that it's up to them to keep the family together and suggests it's time to go public with their relationship. Back at Smithy Cottage, Rhona spills wine. Pierce arrives back and Rhona questions how Paddy would've felt hearing about their sex life. Pierce forces himself on top of Rhona. Outside Wishing Well Cottage, Sarah asks Debbie where she's been, so Debbie explains she had to come up with a lot of money to pay off the men that took her and Jack. She admits she can no longer afford the private treatment, but Sarah insists she'd rather the normal treatment if it means she doesn't lose her mum. Ross watches their conversation and goes to approach Debbie, when Cain stops him. Cain hands over a wad of cash as severance pay and orders him to stay away from Debbie. Rhona looks at her ripped dress as Pierce tells her how much he loves her. Rhona tells him she doesn't like that kind of rough sex, but Pierce makes excuses that he was only trying out being the bad boy. Rhona apologises to Pierce and tells him she loves him. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins Guest cast *DC Khan - Balvinder Sopal Locations *Home Farm - Office, dining room, driveway, living room and ground *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and yard *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,060,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes